Electrical connections providing power and signaling to photonic chips typically include wire bonding to a printed circuit board (PCB) or other substrate. However, with increasing bandwidths, maintaining power and signal integrity may be difficult with wire bonding. Further, multi-chip integration (e.g., a photonic IC, an analog IC, a digital signal processor (DSP), and so forth) may be difficult due to a limited scalability of wire bonding. For example, wire bonds may be limited to edge connections, may require more complex on-chip routing, may occupy a relatively large chip and package footprint, and/or may be more susceptible to cross-talk and IR drop.
To facilitate understanding, identical reference numerals have been used, where possible, to designate identical elements that are common to the figures. It is contemplated that elements disclosed in one embodiment may be beneficially used in other embodiments without specific recitation.